villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raoh
Raoh (in Japanese: ラオウ, Raō), also known as the "King of Fists" (in Japanese: 拳王, Ken'ō), is a prominent antagonist from the classic manga and anime Fist of the North Star, and he is the main and final antagonist of the series. Biography He is the oldest adopted son of Ryuken, the elder brother of Toki and Sayaka and the younger brother of Kaioh. He was born on the island of Shura and was sent by Jukei along with Kenshiro and Toki to train under Ryuken. When they met, Ryuken originally wanted to train one of the two brothers, but Raoh demanded that he take both of them under his wing. Like Kenshiro, Raoh had a heart for Yuria. After Kenshiro became the 64th successor, Raoh decided to make his dream into an ambition. He started this by killing Ryuken. Raoh then vowed that he would master all martial arts and rule the heavens. To that end, he built an empire and gave himself the title of 'Ken-Oh'. After the destruction of Cassandra Prison, Raoh went to Mamiya's village to challenge Rei, then Kenshiro. Ken-Oh ended his fight with Rei easily by striking his Shinketsushu pressure point, causing all of Rei's blood to hemorrhage out of his body. Raoh's second battle in Mamiya's village was against Toki until Kenshiro stood up. During the fight, Kenshiro discovered that Raoh had used the techniques of other martial artists. In the stalemate that followed, Raoh promised to see Kenshiro again. In the war with Souther, Raoh helped out Kenshiro and fought some of the emperor's lackeys. When Souther died, Raoh continued to recover. After his recovery, Raoh fought with Ryuken's past rival Koryu and killed him. Toki then decided to keep his promise to stop Raoh personally and they fought in a field. As Toki began to die from radiation sickness, Raoh let him go out of mercy. Raoh's lieutenant, Ryuga at first saw his master as a savior, but in the battle with Kenshiro, Ryuga decided to end his own life along with Toki's. Raoh then sought out the Last Nanto General. The elder Hokuto brother fought through the first 3 of the Goshasei (Hyui, Shuren and Juza) alongside his army. In the battle with Juza, Raoh discovered that Yuria was the Last Nanto General and had survived her apparent suicide at Southern Cross City. Kenshiro met his adoptive brother again in the Nanto General's castle and Kenshiro showed off the Musou Tensei technique. Now embedded with fear, Raoh retreated with Yuria in his hands at last. Raoh later then fought one of of the two surviving Goshasei fighters, Fudoh. While Raoh lost due to his fear, his men mercilessly killed Fudoh with ballista shots. Raoh noticed the misfiring and took his anger out on his men. Raoh went home and saw that Yuria was dying from the same radiation sickness that felled Toki, and for once, he sympathizes with her situation, sharing her sorrow of her sad fate. This would enable him to also master the Musou Tensei. Raoh then put her in a coma to slow the radiation's effect on her body. Kenshiro and Raoh fought their final battle at the Hokuto Renkitoza where they first met Yuria. After the final battle, Raoh proclaimed that he had no regrets in his life before sending his remaining life force into the sky, restoring light to the world. Raoh's lifeless body was buried alongside that of Toki's. Later in the series, it is revealed that he made a promise of the people of the Land of Asura to liberate them from the terror of his older brother, Kaioh, after he defeated Kenshiro and Toki. His demise makes him unable to keep the promise, but Kenshiro takes his responsibility and successfully defeats Kaioh, bringing peace to the Land of Asura. Near the very end of the manga, it is revealed that Raoh has a single, illegitimate biological son named Ryu, who Kenshiro takes under his wing. Killed Victims *Ryuken *Rei *Juza *Huey of the Wind *Shuren of the Flame Gallery Raoh (Atomiswave).jpg Raoh (Hokuto Musou gensakuban).jpg Raoh.jpg Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Warlords Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Big Bads Category:Envious Category:Fragmental Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Posthumous Category:Brutes Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:The Heavy Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Giant Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Love Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains